


Movie Nights

by ohstonymystony



Series: TIVA smut [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Movie Nights, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a movie night. Smut
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: TIVA smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783864
Kudos: 17





	Movie Nights

Ziva had showed up to Tony’s place before he had and decided to take a shower to alleviate the stress of this week’s case. It was long and grueling and Ziva almost thought the killer was going to get away because they had no leads, no suspect, nothing. Of course just when they thought all hope was lost, Abby managed to give them the one thing they needed to nail the guy. So here Ziva was, sitting on Tony’s couch in nothing but his Ohio State T shirt and a pair of Nike socks reading a book. 

“Hey,” he said, walking through the door with a box of pizza, her favorite chocolates, and a case of beer.

“Hey,” she said looking up “Are those for me?” she said with childlike glee looking at the chocolates.

“Of course,” he leaned down and kissed her, before making his way to the bathroom after putting everything on the coffee table. “Pick a movie and don’t start without me,” he shouted from the bathroom before closing the door. 

Of course she picked The Sound of Music. “Zi I don’t understand your obsession with these singing nuns,” he said from his spot beside her, as he finished the last slice of pizza. 

“It is a classic Tony. Now hush, I like this song,” she said, beginning to sing The Sound of Music. 

Tony loved listening to her sing. In his opinion it was an honor to hear her sing and be carefree, which is something he’s been having the pleasure of experiencing more and more. He sat back against the arm of the couch, pulling her against his chest and closing his eyes and just listening to her sing. The movie ended and he kissed her neck. “Okay my turn to pick,” he said, picking up the remote and clicking Fifty Shades of Grey.

“Really Tony?” she said, rolling her eyes.

“What Zee-vah?” he teased. “It’s a classic” he mimicked from their previous conversation.

“Sure Tony,” She laughed before snuggling into his chest.

About half way through the movie, Tony began to rub his hand up and down her thigh. She smirked, knowing that this was the only reason he chose this movie to begin with. Its hard to fuck someone with singing nuns in the background. 

He kept rubbing her thigh, hand inching further up her leg until “No panties?” he said rubbing against her folds eliciting a small moan “Just my shirt huh?” he chuckled. 

“Tony,” she whispered “Please.”

“Please what Zee-vah?” he said slowly rubbing circles over her clit. “Tell me what you need,” he whispered in her ear, adding pressure, causing her to moan. “Spread your legs baby.”

Panting, Ziva did as she was told, leaning her head back on Tony's shoulder. He bit her ear before saying, “You know I love you like this. Moaning. Trusting. Panting.” he said, biting her neck. “Wet,” he whispered before entering her with one finger.

“Fuuuuuuck,” she moaned. He slowly fingered her with his left hand and massaged her breast with his right. Spending the same amount of time on each. 

“You know? When you told me you were a screamer part of me thought you were just joking. Trying to get me riled up and I must admit worked,” he said adding a finger.

“To-Tonyyy. Please just...mmmmmmm… just fuck me,” she panted. 

“Not yet.”

“To-”

“I said,” he whispered, speeding up his thrust, “Not. Yet. Now stop trying to tell me what to do before I stop all together. Do you understand me?”

Not willing to test him when she was so close she nodded and breathed out “Yes.”

“Yes what?” he asked, speeding up his thrusts.

“Yesssss... Oh mmmmmm... Ye-yes daddy. Just pleaseeeeeeeee,” she cried.

He kept fingering her until he could feel she was close. Curling his fingers in a come hither motion. She was humping his hand with abandon, chasing her orgasm. He used his other hand to rub circles on her clit. Adding just the right amount of pressure. And right before she could come he stopped. “Nooooooo,” she moaned, still grinding against him. Leaving his fingers in her, he wrapped his other hand around her throat and kissed her.

“What did I say about telling me what to do?” he asked, with a smirk on his face. Slowly starting up again.

“S-sorry. Fuck,” she panted, grinding against him. “I’m sorry daddy. Please,” she breathed.

“You know what I find funny, Miss David?” he said speeding up his thrust again, “ the only time you use contractions is when I’m fucking you. It’s like,” he said begging to rub circles on her clit again, “me fucking you makes you want to use them. I’m honored.”

“Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckkkkkkkkkk pleasseeeeeee,” she moaned. 

“Please what ZI? I don't even know what you’re begging for,” he smirked “Please stop? Okay,” he said, stopping.

“Gughnn- Tonyyyyyyyyyyy,” she cried.

Seeing the tears in her eyes Tony smirked. He loved seeing her like this, loved bringing her to tears, loved turning into nothing more than a mess of tears and sweat. He loved her.

She kept trying to grind against his fingers but he held her hips down. 

“I love you Zi,” he said lazily, rubbing her against her fold. “I love the way you scream. The way you moan. The way you cry out for me,” he said, beginning to finger her once more. “I love how much you trust me with all of you. Every. Single. Piece. Of you.”

He began to speed up his thrusts, adding pressure to her clit. She was humping his hand and grinding into it, trying to her hardest to cum. Just when she thought he was going to stop again, he curled his fingers, pressed down into her clit, and bit her neck and that was all it took for her to cum. 

“FUCKKKKKKKKK OOOHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMM,” she moaned. He kept going, watching in amazement as she squirted around his fingers.

“That's it baby. Cum for me,” he continued to thrust.

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHITTTTTTTT,” she screamed as her juices continued to flow from her.

He pulled his fingers away, pulled out his dick, turned her around, laying her on the couch, and thrusting into her. “Shit,” gasped into her ear. He didn’t bother with building up a pace, he just fucked her. Snapping his hips as hard as he could manage. Holding her leg up, he grinded into her. “You’re still on birth control right?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Good,” he smiled, kissing her and continuing to fuck her. Suddenly he pulled out causing her to whine in protest. “Shh baby get up,” he said, dragging her around to the back of the couch, bending her over it, and thrusting into her in one go.

“FUCK TONY!!”

“Shittt Zi. You’re so fucking tight. And dripping.” he said lifting her leg across the back of the couch before reaching around to rub at her clit. He continued thrusting in and out of her with abandon. She had tears streaming down her face as pinched her clit.

“Mughhhhnnnnn,” she cried.

“Cum.”

Ziva felt herself trembling as her orgasm washed over her. “Unghhhhhhh mmmm”

Tony thrusted into her a few more times before cumming in her “Fuck,” he said holding her hips to his. “Shit Zi,” he whispered leaning over to kiss her back and neck before grabbing her necking and bring her lips to his

Tony pulled out making Ziva curse with a soft “Shit.”

He turned her round and kissed her softly “I love you. So much,” he said, pulling her away. 

“I love you too Tony,” she said before making her way to the bathroom and turning on the shower. “Join me?”


End file.
